


Blessing In Disguise

by elitadream



Category: Bumblebee (Movie), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Because this duo is awesome and beautiful, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Male/Female relationships for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitadream/pseuds/elitadream
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest of gestures can make all the difference in the world, and an awful day can be turned around with a little bit of help.





	Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> THIS movie. 
> 
> Dynamics involving a robot and a child/teen have always been very dear to my heart. I remember first watching the Iron Giant when I was around six, and it's been one of my all time favorite movies ever since. Just knowing that it was a direct inspiration for this movie makes me incredibly happy.
> 
> I could go on and on about all the things I absolutely adore about Bumblebee and Charlie's relationship, and hopefully some of it was adequately portrayed in this oneshot. 
> 
> This I will leave for you, dear reader, to judge.
> 
> There isn't much else I can say, other than a huge thank you to Travis Knight for this little gem. He has brought my inner Transformers fan back to life. 
> 
> *Warning: Contains mild spoilers from Bumblebee (2018). 
> 
> *Note: This oneshot is set within the movie, but doesn't take place at a particular or specific point in the timeline and doesn't affect major elements of the story in any way.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own this movie, nor any other adaptation or character from the Transformers franchise.

-o-

The walk home was a blur.

Apart from the blaring sun on her back and the reverberating thuds of her own feet on the wooden docks, Charlie couldn't find it in herself to pay any sort of attention to her surroundings. Normally, her distracted state would have been attributed to the rhythmic beat of any favored song currently blasting in her ears, but this day was proving to be different. There was no spring to her steps or tune to her voice as she forlornly made her way along the sidewalk, headphones hanging askew and forgotten around her neck.

Near her hip, the plastic helmet she had been tasked to bring on her outgoings bobbed and swung like a pendulum, suspended uselessly by one of its straps. Its added presence would have been deemed irksome at the best of times, but all it did now was serve as a bitter reminder that she couldn't use her bike.

Charlie didn't bother veering around a puddle as she pushed her moped forward, its sliced tires grating dully against the gravel beneath. Eyes locked on the ground, she adjusted her grip on the handle and shrugged her backpack more securely around her shoulders, nose scrunching up with a sniffle. She valiantly ignored the burning sensation in her cheeks and painful sting in her chest, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the same flashing images and words from repeating themselves in her mind over and over again.

_Oh look, it's the champ._

_Are you sure about that? Last time I checked, she made a complete fool out of herself!_

_Poor thing can't help it._

She wiped the tears off her face as they fell, blinking continuously in a vain attempt to clear her vision.

_Oh, I know! Why don't we get her a 'biggest moron' trophy?_

Shrill laughter and sneers, all around her.

_What's the matter? Is Daddy's girl afraid of a little dip?_

_Why, let's find out!_

Charlie pushed a dripping strand of hair out of her face, still drenched from having had a full cup of fizzy drink poured on her head earlier. Her mouth twisted sullenly at the memory and she exhaled through clenched teeth, squinting as she fought the lump in her throat with all her might.

Tina had had the nerve to look surprised afterwards, doing a poor job of stifling her own hilarity.

_Oh, whoops! I thought that was water. My bad!_

A few seconds had passed, during which her taunting had only been greeted by silence. Whatever the blond had been expecting, a lack of immediate retort wasn't it and her smile had vanished almost instantly, replaced by something more sinister and calculating. She had made it a point to stare her down, then, her thinly plucked eyebrows raised in a mix of disdain and mock pity.

_No harm done, though, right? I honestly hope you don't mind. I know that 'fun' isn't really your thing, but... still. It must be hard, being such a disappointment to everyone around you._

Charlie had remained frozen in place, numb and haggard even after they had turned around the corner and disappeared, the sound of their cackles growing quieter until it had ceased completely.

There had been only one thought at the forefront of her mind in that moment, elevating loud and clear above the jumbled frenzy and shock. It hadn't been one of anger, nor even of offense... but one of piercing, unfathomable sadness.

**I'm sorry, Dad.**

Renewed tears filled her eyes to the brim, but her determination to hide them had by now dwindled, and she simply hung her head in shame.

-o-

When she finally reached her driveway, she was thankful to find it empty. Her little brother was staying at a friend's for the night, and her mother -along with Ron- were working late at the hospital again. It wasn't all that rare for her to be on her own during the evening, but the peace and quiet it brought was welcomed with much relief.

Putting away her things on the nearest counter, she removed her watch and headed straight for the shower, eager to scrub away the filth that still clung to her skin. The steady stream of hot water massaged some of the tension away, and she allowed herself to relax somewhat while her mind wandered.

There was no way of knowing what triggered the harassment most of the time. Although, it very rarely went beyond words, which meant that Tina and her carbon copies had for some reason gone out of their ways to make this particular day as bad as possible for her.

...If only they hadn't succeeded.

Charlie closed her eyes, frowning drearily in contemplation.

Good and lasting relationships were usually out of the question when it came to her peers. Not that she didn't want to form any... but it just never seemed to happen. Even at a young age, she had been somewhat reserved and reclusive. She had never much cared about interactions with others, having only ever felt comfortable around her family and infinitely more so around her father. But since his passing, she had shut herself off from the world almost entirely, avoiding contact as much as she could. And it wasn't just others' presence that she shied away from, but their touch as well, flinching as if burned every time someone tried to offer affectionate support or an encouraging hand.

It was strange, how loss could affect people so differently. She herself couldn't explain why she was so averse to the idea of being close to anyone, especially when she was hurting. Perhaps it was a direct consequence of the grief that still occupied her heart. Sometimes, the pain became so overwhelming that she doubted she would ever heal.

Turning the handle, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, pausing briefly to look at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't see her face through the clinging humidity, nor clearly distinguish a single feature.

...All that she saw, standing before her, was a stranger lost in an endless sea of mist.

The thought brought a fresh wave of melancholy to her heart, but she forced herself not to dwell on it. With a tired sigh, she turned and wearily made her way to her bedroom, putting on a clean pair of shorts and a loose sweater.

She had just finished disentangling the last knot from her hair when she heard a soft, muffled thump through the walls.

The sudden noise startled her; not because it was the first time it occurred, but because of how swiftly it brought her back to the present, reminding her that she in fact wasn't home alone at all.

This notion broke through the gloom clouding her mind like a blinding ray of sunshine and Charlie swayed where she sat on her covers, helpless against the yearning that flared in her chest.

 _He_  was there as well.

Her friend. Her exception.

There was...  _something_ , that only the two of them shared. It wasn't something she could rationalize, but felt with the greatest certainty.

A bond, deep and unfaltering. An unspoken understanding laced with mutual compassion, more powerful and enduring than the murky sorrow she had been caged in for the past year. This in itself both amazed and baffled her, for she had never thought she could feel anything like this again after the heartache she had gone through.

Even more astonishing was how quickly she had grown attached to him. She longed for his company, and missed him dearly whenever he wasn't near her. He had been part of her life for only a couple days at most, but to her, it might as well have been a decade. She had heard of this type of connection before, where two people having just met felt as though they had known each other all their lives, but she hadn't believed it was real.

...Now, it scared her a little.

He was something special, she knew. And right now, there was nothing else she wanted to do, no one else she wanted to see.

Only him.

-o-

When she entered the garage, he had already transformed into his robot mode. The antennae-like appendages decorating the top of his head perked up in a childlike fashion when he saw her, and he waved; a gesture which she affectionately returned.

"Hey Bee," she greeted softly, her voice faint. "Sorry it took me a while to come see you. I wanted to be back sooner."

He chirped, tilting his head curiously as he observed her.

Charlie shuffled her feet, forcing a casual shrug. "I uh, just went to work and ran a few errands, that's all. N-not much else..."

There was a brief pause, and Bumblebee's demeanor became more subdued. Careful not to step on anything, he moved closer and crouched on the ground before her, illuminating her face and torso in a bright blue radiance.

The intensity and intricacy of his gaze, especially up-close, never failed to take her breath away. It was in moments like these that she nearly forgot he wasn't human, for the emotions that shone in his mechanical eyes were just as deep and mesmerizing as any living person's.

He was looking her fixedly, unblinking, and Charlie felt worry begin to gnaw at her heart. Could  _he_  see the emotions in  _hers_?... If he looked closely enough, would he see the distress, vulnerability and doubts lurking there?

And if he did, what would he think?

With this thought, she faltered and looked away, turning her back to him and busying herself with the crumpled hem of her neckband.

"You know," she began, staggering a bit as she tried to make light conversation, "I wanted to get you something today. It's somewhere in my bag, and I-... um, forgot to bring it here with me, but I could go fetch it right now if you want."

She could feel Bumblebee's unwavering gaze on her back still, and she resented the obvious tremors in her voice. The previous events of the day were resurfacing in her mind once more, and her eyes darted about as she tried to think of something,  _anything_  distracting to say.

"I don't know if you've guessed what it is?... You see, I walked by the music store earlier and thought, 'Hey, maybe I'll find something interesting', so I went in and bought this new cassette. It's a recent hit by this american guy... Stan Bush, I think. I'm sure you'll like it, but it's okay if you don't. Just, you know... try not to smash anything else against the wall when I'm in the way..."

She was rambling and she knew it, but she couldn't seem to stop. That was, until she felt a touch on her shoulder. It was gentle and light, but she shuddered and had to force herself not to wince nonetheless.

 **You're fine,**  she told herself haltingly.  **He's not like the others. He's your friend... He's your _friend_.**

Mouth clamping shut, she reluctantly turned to face him again, lips trembling slightly. She no longer trusted herself with words at this point.

As soon as they were face to face once more, Bumblebee's optics narrowed piteously. With a soft thrum, he extended a finger and pointed it at her face, eyeing her with what could only be described as concern.

Confused, she wiped a hand on her own cheek and looked down at it, only to realize that her fingers were damp.

She blinked in bewilderment. Had she really been crying again?

The small, echoing whine uttered by her companion prompted her to try and compose herself, but it was a losing battle.

"N-no, Bumblebee! I'm fine!" She insisted weakly, eyes stinging with her growing despair even as she lifted both hands to reassure him. "It's nothing you should worry about, I swear! Really, it's nothing..."

He looked around and underneath his feet sheepishly, visibly thinking he had to have broken something again for her to be this troubled. His genuineness was really quite moving, and another innocent tilt of his head was all it took to wash what remained of her resolve away.

Giving up, she heaved a sob and took a step back, leaning on the dusty desk behind her in exhaustion.

"...You're right," she finally conceded, shaking her head contritely. "I'm- I'm not okay. I just... Can we- go for a drive, maybe? Please. I just wanna' go somewhere nice... with you. Anywhere's fine- as long as you're with me."

Bumblebee's dismayed expression turned resolute at her words and he instantly transformed back into a vehicle, opening the door for her.

"Thanks Bee," Charlie said, smiling gratefully through her tears. "You're a gentleman."

-o-

They drove on one of the main roads alongside the coast's border, outside the town's square. Charlie didn't know where Bumblebee was taking them both, but was satisfied to just sit in silence and let him choose their destination. Leaning against the window, she admired the seaside landscape as the rumble of his engine slowly lulled her into a calmer state.

Soon, they left the highway and Charlie looked around in mild curiosity as they engaged in an upward dirt path.

This was a more rural area. Looking behind her, she could still see streets and buildings, but nothing clearly discernible. Lights from the street lamps and homes were beginning to appear at this hour, and somewhat distantly, she thought that the town looked quite pretty when draped in the vibrant colors of the setting sun.

When Bumblebee finally came to a halt, Charlie was surprised to notice that they had left the road completely, and were now surrounded with tall grass.

As she stepped out, she was greeted by the salty breeze of the ocean and the sounds of crashing waves a good distance below. She took a few steps forward, eyes widening as she realized that they were perched on a high and remote cliff facing the shimmering horizon.

...To say that this was better than nice would have been an understatement.

"Wow," she breathed, taking in the view.

There was the unmistakable sound of rotating parts behind her, followed by the heavy cadence of Bumblebee's gait as he approached her. She waited, thinking he would simply join her where she stood, but gasped softly as she felt two large hands gently circle her waist and lift her up instead.

Bumblebee walked up to the edge of the terrain, cradling her protectively in his arms. There was an enchanting quality to the spontaneous gesture, and Charlie found herself holding onto him unquestioningly as the sway of his steps rocked her almost into sleepiness.

Carefully, he sat down and she settled on one of his thighs, resting the back of her head against his chest. He was warm, and from somewhere within him emanated a quiet hum. If she strained her ears, she could hear it well. It sounded like... an energy field of sorts, with a touch of static electricity.

And it pulsated, just like a heart.

Endeared by this discovery, she huddled closer and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"This is lovely," she whispered, craning her neck to give him an appreciative look. "Much better than any place I would've had in mind."

Bumblebee met her eyes mutely, his glinting orbs scanning back and forth across details of her face.

He seemed to be inwardly debating something, and she could tell by his tentativeness that he was being somewhat inquisitive. This inevitably plunged her back into her dark musings and she tensed warily, but was thankful for the fact that he didn't poke or prod for an explanation.

"You're wondering what the heck's gotten into me, huh?" She muttered knowingly, quirking her mouth in another frail attempt at humor.

Bumblebee merely inclined his head with a quiet whir. Eventually, he directed his gaze back to the ocean, but his closest arm hesitantly reached upwards to rest lightly across her lap, where it stayed.

The limb engulfed her upper body almost completely, very much like a blanket. The contact was jarring in its simple but caring intent and Charlie hooked both hands around it, bringing it closer to her for comfort.

Then, she mentally readied herself.

"...Okay."

She told him everything; from what had happened that day to what those girls had been doing to her for months on end.

"It really shouldn't get to me... but it does," she said in a small voice, doing her best to appear fairly collected as she finished describing the ordeal. "Probably 'cause they have a point."

Until now, Bumblebee had kept mostly silent, but Charlie's last statement unleashed a flurry of sizzles and he brusquely jerked his head back, looking so affronted it was almost comical. He made a series of rattling whistles as his facial features twitched, trying to convey his thoughts as best as he could without disturbing her from her spot. After a while, he dropped his chin in frustration and looked away, defeated by his inability to vocally express himself. There was a definite note of guilt to him now, apparent in the way his shoulders sagged and his eyes dimmed.

...He was much better at portraying his feelings than he gave himself credit for, however.

Charlie could only watch as she processed his reaction, mouth agape. The compassion, the fury, the regret... Did her problems really matter  _that_  much to him? Could it be that he truly cared  _this_  much about her?...

**Tell him. You know you can.**

Striped of every last bit of her defenses, she took a shuddering breath and finally found the courage to address what she had fiercely kept locked up inside of her for what felt like an eternity.

What she wouldn't,  _couldn't_  let go of.

"...The thing is," she choked, "I don't really care about any of that. Let them push me around if they want, I can take it! They're not the real problem.  _I am_!"

Bumblebee snapped his head back towards her in alarm at her rising tone, but she barely noticed. Darkness was boiling just beneath the surface now, threatening to pull her under, and she was  _tired_. Tired of putting up a facade at every waking moment. Tired of pretending. Tired of  _hurting_  all the time.

"It's  **me**! Something's wrong with  _me_ , and I- I don't know how to change that! It's not them that I hate, it's  ** _myself_**!"

Her voice dissolved into a hoarse wail and she dropped forward, hugging his arm desperately as she shook in anguish. Bumblebee was utterly distraught by her deepening sorrow, but made no other movement for fear of upsetting her further.

"...No matter how I look at it, or h-how hard I try to adapt, it always brings me down sooner or later, and there's n-nothing I can do about it," Charlie added brokenly after a long moment. "This pain... It's  _always_  there. I miss m-my dad so much... I don't know what to do w-without him, and I-... I can't. I can't get past the grief, Bee. I'm just not s-strong enough."

At this, he finally moved, bringing a finger under her chin to make her look at him. He was shaking his head, slowly and emphatically. When she grimaced and hiccuped dejectedly, he frowned and did it again, more insistently this time.

_Wrong._

She could practically hear him. Dimly, she wondered what he would sound like if he had a voice of his own. She had no way of knowing for sure, but if his appearance and personality were anything to go by, there was no doubt in her mind that he would sound like a kind, bright and upstanding young man, speaking in a clear and assured tone.

Something in his mannerisms told her that this wasn't normal. That he was supposed to have a voice and  _should_  have been able to talk, but somehow no longer could. Battered as he was, it only seemed logical to assume that he had sustained multiple forms of torment. What exactly had happened to him, however, she could only guess.

Her heart ached with sympathy as she stared into his eyes.

They were both complete wrecks, weren't they? Drifting aimlessly and missing an essential part of themselves, likely damaged beyond repair...

No wonder they got along so well.

"-  _times of trouble_  -  _whisper words of wisdom_  -"

Charlie stilled upon hearing the sudden crackle of his radio, jolted out of her thoughts by the selected lyrics.

"W-what?" She murmured, voice barely audible.

Bumblebee's hand closed around her much smaller one and he brought it to his chest, his gaze earnest and deep.

"-  _there will be an answer. Let it be..._  -"

This song.

It was...

"The Beatles," she stated blankly.

The coincidence was absurd, and she huffed a quiet laugh to herself in disbelief. It was hollow at first, but gradually gained volume until it turned into a full giggling fit. Bumblebee blinked and recoiled with a dumbfounded expression, his cerulean eyes going impossibly wide at her reaction.

This didn't help in the least.

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. "It's just, it has to be- the most fitting thing I ever-"

**He must think I've gone nuts.**

The stray thought only made her laugh harder, and soon she was holding her cramped stomach as she wheezed.

In all honesty, she couldn't believe it herself. The weirdest thing was that she didn't feel any less heartbroken, but paradoxically, she couldn't deny how cathartic and appeasing this was. She had been feeling down for so long... She guessed she just hadn't been aware of just how much she needed to feel some sense of levity in order to balance it out.

"You... couldn't have chosen something more perfect," she tried again, this time with more success as she managed to recover a semblance of serenity. "Really."

She wasn't sure how he did that. How he always seemed to know exactly what to do, and when; How he managed to somehow make her feel like she was floating when only moments before, she had been drained and utterly miserable. And most of all, how he was able to make her feel so dear and cherished, even when it came to the smallest things.

It was for her a complete mystery, and the reality of it was so dizzying it was hard for her to grasp.

Here he was, an extraordinary being of unknown origins with capacities that defied her comprehension and yet, he possessed more empathy and compassion than she had ever thought she could possibly find. Even more incredible was that he appeared adamant to stay by her side indefinitely, even though he had every right to leave. He had virtually nothing to gain from all the efforts he put into helping her, but did it anyway. Unfailingly, and without question.

...Maybe the pain was bound to always be there. Maybe some of it would never truly go away, and she would have to live with this emptiness for the rest of her life. But, somehow... it  _did_  bring its share of wisdom along with it. It was in her darkest moments that she felt she had grown and matured the most. Despite causing her a great deal of suffering... grief had taught her a lot. It unfortunately was also part of life, as unfair as it was.

...But she didn't have to face it alone.

She had the most loyal and astounding friend in the world, and no harm done to her, big or small, could ever take that away.

It was... the best, and most soothing of feelings.

She glanced away as the warmth that bloomed in her chest threatened to make her tear up again.

"Darnit," she sniffed. She was positively  _sick_  of crying by now, but found pleasant irony in the fact that it was, at least, for a completely different reason for once.

Feeling a waft on her face, she pushed her hair back in place to see that Bumblebee was closely inspecting her features, the disturbance in the air caused by some inner ventilation running through his systems.

She hummed peacefully, absentmindedly tracing a crease in his wrist joint with the tip of a finger. "I'm-... I'm okay, and I mean it this time. I promise, everything's okay. You wanna' know why?"

He appeared unconvinced, but hesitantly nodded. Charlie wrapped a hand around one his fingers and smiled brightly up at him, eyes sparkling with affection and joy.

"'Cause I've got you."

His expression finally softened at that, and the rigidness in his composure fully dissipated. He looked happy... with a mix of something else she couldn't quite place.

She lifted an eyebrow quizzically, unsure how to interpret his cryptic expression.

"...What?"

A low whistle escaped him.

"You don't believe me?"

His eyes narrowed accordingly; although whether it was in a teasing or incredulous manner, she couldn't tell.

"Look. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I stink-"

Dipping forward, Bumblebee leaned in closer until he was all but nuzzling her hair, and Charlie had to duck away.

"-at  _lying_!" She finished, squealing in protest with each warm gust of air blown in her direction. "Not  _literally_ , come on! Bee, please stop, that tickles!"

The metal plating felt like a giant dog's snout and she tried pushing away from it, chortling all the while. She tilted backwards and slipped in the process, but caught the protruding sides of his helmet before she could fall off him and land flat on her back. She ended up half suspended midair, still consumed by mirth.

Only then did Bumblebee resume silently looking at her, and Charlie could have sworn that there was a hint of mischief dancing in his bright blue orbs.

"You did that on purpose!" She accused, albeit good-naturedly.

He bobbed his head down with a thrumming echo, to which she answered with a soft chuckle. Tightening her hold, she pressed her forehead to his and trailed a hand across his cheek fondly.

Bumblebee pressed further into it with a deep whir, visibly relishing the touch as his glowing optics fell shut.

"You're the best", Charlie murmured to him, like a secret. "...You know that, right?"

He didn't verbally respond, but the same arm she had previously been gripping wrapped itself around her back, simultaneously supporting her and bringing her into an embrace.

Charlie would have remained like this forever if she could. Safe, protected and without a care in the world, feeling like a little girl again... For the first time since losing her father, she had someone she could fully confide in; who never judged and always listened.

She didn't know where he came from, or who he was... But she couldn't be more grateful to have him here with her, and words couldn't describe how much she loved him.

Around them, the sky darkened as the sunset's last glow hit the horizon, and she paused to admire its beauty.

Breathing in deeply, she thought back about what had happened during the last few hours, and realized that a detail had changed. The memories that had previously been filled with nothing but humiliation, regret and heartache now interlocked with ones of warmth and solicitude. Her doubts had been replaced with a calming assurance, and her sadness with a burning devotion. Just like that, the crippling darkness had been given a purpose, and the comfort she had experienced because of it surpassed all else.

...Against all odds, this was in fact turning out to be a wonderful day.

Charlie grinned and bit her lip, suddenly possessed by a playful whim.

"Hey, Bee?"

Her tone didn't betray anything other than contentment, and Bumblebee lazily tilted his head as an invitation for her to continue.

"There's something else you need to know..."

She had his undivided attention now, and took full advantage of the lingering pause for dramatic effect. Then-

"First one at the bottom of the hill wins!"

Rolling out of his hold, she shot to her feet and bolted away, soon followed by raucous warble and thundering steps.

The sound of laughter and resonating bleeps carried wide and far on the coast wind of the small California beach town that evening, although heard only by what had to be the unlikeliest pair ever to be witnessed.

A young disheveled woman and her beloved Autobot friend.

-o-


End file.
